The Return of Chaos Trailer
by League of Writers
Summary: This is the trailer for the return of Chaos the sequel to the Rise of Decker. WRITTEN BY DECKER THE HUNTER


**The Return of Chao Trailer.**

Tale as old as time….

The Fight of the ages.

Good vs Evil.

Decker's eyes snapped open as he looked around he felt Skye shift in her sleep as she turned to face him. "The same nightmare?"

"Yeah… but this time it felt real".

The scene changed and showed the pups outside playing Decker with a huge grin on his face, "these are my family and I will protect them".

"A new family moved into town?" Rocky questioned as Rubble told them.

"Yep a girl and a new pup named Ruby", Rubble said.

The scene changed and showed a young girl the same age as Alex and her pup a golden retriever.

"Decker is something wrong?" Ryder asked him

The camera zoomed in on Decker's face showing a glare on it, "I don't know but something feel wrong!"

The scene changed and showed the girl and her pup Ruby running away from Decker whose eyes had turned deep red. "What are you!" He screamed.

The scene changed and showed a worried Ryder in front of the Paw Patrol, "pups are mission is take down Decker".

The scene changed and showed a bloodied Kimberly and Ruby as Decker stood over them, "now I'll end this for good!"

Decker was then knocked away by a husky pup with dirty white fur, "you will not harm them!"

The scene changed and showed Decker collapsing to the ground and Skye looking over him with tears falling, "what happened to you?"

The scene showed Decker behind bars, "why did you do it!" Chase's father demanded.

"Because…..", Decker looked up at Chase father with red eyes, "Demons are real!"

The scene switched and showed Kimberly and Ruby leading Alex away from the town and into the wood, "help us Alex". The camera showed that Ruby and Kimberly with red eyes.

"You must free him", Kimberly mom demanded.

"Decker must stop them, our daughter were plagued by an evil force", the father said.

An explosion of dark energy forces the guard to let Decker out and he rushes to the woods.

" _1.2 Chaos is coming for you"_

" _3 4 better lock the doors",_

" _5 6 grab a crucifix",_

" _7 8 make no mistake",_

Anl

A wolf with pure black fur erupts from the ground with an evil grin on his face as he shook out his fur and broke the chains connected to him.

" **9 10 i'm back again!"**

Decker come into the clearing and gasped at what he see, " **hello my son".**

"Dad?"

" **You have something I want!"**

A fierce battle ending with Decker being beaten and bruised.

The scene showed Decker being thrown thought the lookout window barely awake, "DECKER!"

In a flash of bright brue lights a pup with pure white fur and wings comes inside the lookout, "SILVEX!" Ryder and Marshall yelled

"I am here to help!"

"I don't need you!"

"You need me!"

Silvex and Decker erupt into all out brawl!

The scene shows Adventure Bay in ruins burning to the ground.

Marshall has a bright green aura that has turned red, "EIGHT GATES GATE OF DEATH OPEN!"

"MARSHALL!" Marshall in seen laying on the ground body all black as a flame slowly burns out!

Chao rushes into the kill but is stopped by David!

"UNCLE DAVID!"

The scene shows David thrusting his paw into Skye's chest and she vanishes!

The scene changes and shows Decker looking up at his uncle with a glare and tears in his eyes, "WHY!"

"You and I will never see each other again", David lifts his paw up as tears streamed down his face, "take care Decker!" With that DEcker is gone!

Ryder's eyes snap open, "where am I".

"You cannot beat him as you are now but here you have 2 years to train! Welcome the training grounds between space and time!"

The screen shows all the members of the paw patrol running away, "you must re face your fears and unlock power you have never seen before".

"Lighting!"

"Fire!"

"Air!"

"Earth!"

"Nature!"

"Ice!"

"Water!"

"Darkness!"

"Light!"

The scene shows all the pups and Ryder two years older and stronger, "let's go take back the world!"

Meanwhile Chaos is laughing as he is in a fierce battle between Nova, Silvex, Omen, Coral, Violet, Yang and Yin as well as Aslan and the rest of the Heaven Wolf Pack.

In flash of golden lights Dakota, Destiny and Dodger have joined the fight! "WELL BREAK EVERY CHAIN!"

Chao stand over a bloody and bruised Dakota she looks up at him as her body turns to black ash, "you will not win the battle!"

" **I won the war!"**

The scene shows the pups and Ryder returning to the battle ground as a bruise and bloody Destiny drags herself over and takes Decker and Silvex to her world.

"What are you doing?" Silvex questions.

"In order to beat Chao we need a warrior of black and white you two must put aside your differences fuse!"

The scene shows Chaos taking deep breaths, " **what are you?"**

"I am they…. We are one!"

The scene shows Decker bleeding from his eyes looking at Chaos who is smirking, " **you have fought you last battle!"**

Decker grows golden wings, "you have breathed your last breath!"

You then are given a rapid shot of different scenes from many fights including Silvex vs Decker, the Heaven Wolves vs Chaos, Decker vs Chaos, Paw Patrol vs Chaos and other fights.

Followed by a rapid shot of different characters including Bolt, Razor and MArshall's demon Marsha.

The scene shows Marshall pulling Marsha into a hug, "if you could change even for a second would you?"

Decker's eyes snapped open as he looked around he felt Skye shift in her sleep as she turned to face him. "The same nightmare?"

"Yeah… but this time it felt real!"

 **THE SEQUEL TO THE RISE OF DECKER.**

 **THE RETURN OF CHAO,**

 **COMING SEPTEMBER 1 2017!**

You get one last scene of Decker sitting in the jungle with his pup tag camera pointed towards him, "hey guys this is Decker….", Decker lifts his head up showing tears rushing down his face. "Good bye I love you!"

 **I'M BACK!**


End file.
